


Bruises

by blevswrites



Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Cal Calore - Freeform, F/M, Mare Barrow - Freeform, Red Queen Series, War Storm, aka mare and cal can't handle sexual tension, marecal, mildly sexual ? not really tho, with uncomfy tramy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blevswrites/pseuds/blevswrites
Summary: happy reading! enjoy the marecal <3





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> happy reading! enjoy the marecal <3

Mare

It’s not long before I see him again.

Cal paid his first visit to Ascendant six months and twenty four days after the war had been won. On the couple occasions Julian had visited, I stopped myself short of asking about Cal. We both knew what we needed- space, air, and in my case, time to rediscover who the true Mare Barrow is. Most people wouldn’t think the little lightning girl has identity issues, but after everything we all have endured in the past year, I think space turned out to be the appropriate thing to take. It’s not like it’s stopped me from thinking of him, though.

He has been in my mind every day since, whether it be his stare of disdain after I killed his brother, or the burn of his lips on mine from a few nights prior. Often times though, it is the words he spoke to me while Iris and her Lakelanders were ripping Norta to pieces. 

If it was too late for him to be with me. That he was done with the crown.

I believed him then and I believe him now. 

I tried to lay low when I returned to my family, much preferring to spend time with them than invest my time in the politics of a man who I’d prefer not to think about. The only time I heard about Cal’s conquests was from the Premier in pieces of dinner conversation I often wished I didn’t have to be a part of.

It was the right thing. I did the right thing.

I keep having to remind myself of that, in the cases of both of the Calore brothers. That Maven would be wreaking havoc on both Cal and I’s lives and the lives of those close to us. If I had let him live, I most definitely wouldn’t be alive today. That it’s important for me to rediscover who I am.

Cal and Julian arrive around lunch on a bright summer day in Ascendant, conveniently while I was out picking flowers in the meadows with Tramy. I don’t see him until we return after dinnertime.

He is waiting on a stone bench outside of the entrance to our apartments. When we returned to Montfort, Davidson gave me my own, but ninety percent of the time I sleep in the spare bed in Gisa’s room. He hasn’t noticed us yet, so I take the extra moment to revel in his peaceful stare up to the mountains surrounding the serenity of the town. Cal looks ever so handsome in this light, perhaps the most handsome I’ve ever seen him. Something about time away from him makes me want him more. The hues of the sun setting behind him don’t help.

Tramy clears his throat awkwardly, directing Cal’s attention towards us. He nods his head warmly in Tramy’s direction, shifting on the stone bench beneath him.   
“Cal,” Tramy mutters in greeting. I can feel the negativity radiating from my brother-- even though he has always been the peacemaker, I know he still holds a grudge towards the Calore brothers. Although unnecessary it’s definitely satisfying. 

“I’ll give you two some space.” He practically runs to the door, his basket of flowers for our mother in hand. I almost laugh before remembering the reason he disappeared so quickly.

My eyes meet Cal’s and I take note of his expression. The look of disgust has almost completely left him and has been replaced with one of peace. It startles me slightly, but it’s a look I would have previously killed to have seen. Given the events of the past few months, I would have done virtually anything for him to feel peaceful, if just for a moment. 

I let my gaze linger on his appearance before I smile slightly at him. He reaches out for my hand, taking a step closer to me, and laces his fingers through mine. I gladly let the warmth of his touch overtake me, providing me with a sense of ease. 

“Let’s walk.”

I say it without question so Cal has no choice but to oblige, not that he wouldn’t have otherwise. He lets me lead him leisurely around the cobblestone court of the palace, the occasional citizen walking past. Red, silver, or otherwise, they nod their heads at Cal and I in passing, something I don’t think I’ll ever get used to.

I wait for him to begin the conversation. It doesn’t take long before he does.

“I always forget how beautiful it is here.” Cal says after minutes of comfortable silence. His voice sends a familiar tingle down my spine. It radiates content and honesty. I nod in agreement, letting my hair blow to my shoulders with the slight breeze. My hair has gotten quite long, the vibrant purple ends recently redyed by Gisa glinting in the setting sunlight. I feel Cal’s gaze shift to me, his step suddenly faltering. 

“You’re wearing it.” His voice sounds suddenly hoarse as his slow pace comes to a stop. It takes me a moment to realize he is referring to the bright scarlet red of the earring he once gave to me. I’m not surprised he noticed.

“Do you really think I would have gotten rid of it?” I ask softly, his hand still in mine. I notice the ripple of heat as quickly as it came. “No, but I didn’t think you’d be wearing it is all.” He says. We resume walking, nearing the end of the sidewalk and lush green foothills. We stop to sit down on the grass. It tickles my bare legs, adorned with simple cloth black shorts Gisa made for me. 

Cal’s free hand fiddles with the small daisies at his feet as I watch him search for words.

“Not a day passes where I don’t think of you, you know.” He begins. I don’t stop him to agree, instead letting him talk.  
“You’re in my dreams each night. Most nights, Maven never died and has instead made it his mission to take over everything I’d created and rip it to shreds. He took over Norta and made it the controlling, manipulative, and abusive republic he had always wanted it to be. And instead of him being dead, well,” Cal pauses, taking an unsteady breath before continuing, “He killed you.” He whispers. Cal’s voice becomes rough as his features twist to looks of disgust. “And I quickly realized that if he was still alive, if I had been too soft--”

I take his hand, forcing him to meet my gaze. His eyes are swirling with tears, and I begin to worry about the time he’d spent these past six months. Grieving, alone. I gulp down the feeling of guilt that forms in my stomach. We made the decision together.

“You’re not soft. He was your brother. No matter what the circumstances are, family ties are hard to break. Blood is the highest form of loyalty.” I say, Cal’s expression immediately softening. “That doesn’t excuse the way I thought of him.” He says, ducking his head. 

“I don’t know what I’d be if it were you instead of him. You almost died, Mare,” Cal’s chokes out softly, his voice almost getting lost in the breeze of the mountains. “I know.” I say, meeting his gaze. “That makes two of us.” I say bitterly. His eyes are full of sadness and hope and something I quickly recognize as want. In that moment, all self control I previously thought I had flies out the window.

I rest my forehead on his and his hands quickly cup my jawline, one snaking around the back of my neck. “I can’t lose you.” Cal whispers. I snap.  
I kiss him slowly at first, my hands curling around his neck. I try to soak in the moment as much as I can and simply appreciate the fact that he is here, with me, kissing me in the tall grass. My grip on him tightens as his hands wrap around my waist, pulling me against his chiseled body, trying to communicate what I’ve been wanting to say all day through languid kisses. 

I want you with me. I’m ready.

The air around us warms up as Cal’s touch spreads closer and closer to my legs. He always thinks he’s good at controlling the fire inside him, often times removing his flamemaker bracelets just in case, but I like it when he leaves them on. I smile against his lips. He pulls away slightly with a shaky breath. 

“I need you, Mare.” Cal whispers, the lust ever so present in his voice. I almost shudder with the sparks that threaten to escape from my fingertips, but I’ve gotten pretty good at controlling them too.   
“Well we can’t just fuck in a field, Tiberias.” 

Cal releases a dull hiss as I chuckle beneath him. I call him Tiberias purely just to tease him, and based on his reaction I can tell it works.

“It’s not like we haven’t before.” He says. A crooked smile spreads across his face as I roll my eyes melodramatically. I try to resist the crimson blush threatening to spill across my face, but I can tell by the smirk on his face that it doesn’t work.

“And please don’t call me that.” 

I snicker and drag him to my apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr: juggyandbetty
> 
> hit up my asks for fic requests or just a grand 'ol time. 
> 
> leave your thoughts and ramblings below!
> 
> -B


End file.
